


Lancelot Du Lac

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana brings Lancelot back from dead and orders him to seduce Merlin, who was in love with him long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancelot Du Lac

**Author's Note:**

> _
> 
> _You were his first love  
>  And you will be his last_
> 
> _


End file.
